Cocytus Magistrate Hizuka
In-Story Categories Schism of Rimako, by Princess Monogatari Backstory "... I've no need to speak. I needn't expound my motives. It's not important." A quiet, mysterious spirit inhabiting an artificial hollow vessel for a corporeal body, labeled a deity in its dimension. Unlike most of the other beings before it, Hizuka consciously transported itself to Grand Gaia to push its agendas. It systematically surveyed the lands with nearly robotic efficiency, and merely brushed off any opposition that there may have been. These motives, however, have remained partially unclear, but it appeared that Hizuka was always on the move, constantly in pursuit of something, or perhaps someone. It eventually found what it sought and wandered around for: a being of fire, encapsulated by furious hate and vitriol and leaving infernal wildfires in his wake. Hizuka and he stared down for several minutes, with a village's thousand prying eyes watching, which after Hizuka attempted reasoning with him. The latter merely mumbled something seemingly incoherent before he launched a furious assault against Hizuka. The last that was seen of the two vanished in a blinding flash of light, accompanied by deafening explosions that rocked the earth. Personality "Kah. I've not the slightest clue about what that hot-headed fool thinks. He just won't survive..." Hizuka is as cold and unfeeling as the mechanical container encasing it and the frosty air around it at all times. While it may feel apathetic and stoic, Hizuka does not believe in a meaningless or unjustified death, especially those of innocent moral value. It will go out of its way to prevent it. Not very intelligent or educated by any means, and projects a robotically ruthless demeanor with underlying animalistic instinct. However, Hizuka is clever enough to detect psychological manipulation and to be able to read body language. Stats Attacks 11 hit normal attack, 44 dropchecks total. Leader Skill: Scales of Fate 80% boost to Atk and Def, chance to inflict random status ailment all, adds chance 10% to reduce enemies' Atk and Def 20%, ignore elemental resistance and nullifies element-based damage Extra Skill: Impartial Judgement Nullifies element-based damage, boosts damage dealt to weaker elements 75% and to enemies inflicted with status 125%, reduces damage received from thunder types 10% Brave Burst: The Sinner's Gate (24 BC) (15 DC) 15 combo powerful Water attack 300% on all enemies, chance to inflict random status ailment all, and applies defense-ignoring effect to allies' Atk and boosts damage dealt to weaker elements 75% for three turns Super Brave Burst: The Ninth Circle (24 BC) (30 DC) (48 cost total) 30 combo powerful Water attack 540% on all enemies, adds chance to inflict random status ailment all to allies' Atk for three turns, chance 40% to increase enemy vulnerability to status ailments 15% for two turns, boosts damage dealt to enemies inflicted with status 120% and damage dealt to weaker elements 75% for three turns Ultimate Brave Burst: The Merciless Fulcrum (20 BC) (45 DC) 45 combo massive Dark, Light, and Water attack innate self +100% crit chance on all enemies, prevents new buffs on enemies not disrupt casting of Angel Idol effects and massively reduces enemy Atk 100% for two turns, huge boost to critical hit 450% damage for three turns Category:Rimako Category:Genderless Category:7* Unit Category:WIP-CustomUnit/Character Category:CustomCharacters